


Looking Forward to Happiness

by tinyclockworkprincess



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Beaches, Best Friends, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Fluff, Happy Memories, M/M, Malec, Memories, Sad Memories, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyclockworkprincess/pseuds/tinyclockworkprincess
Summary: On the day of his wedding, Magnus Bane is watching his new husband, and children, on the sand. Thinking back to past lives, he has a startling realisation. The warlock may have lived hundreds of years but his future is still right there in front of him.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 15
Kudos: 49





	Looking Forward to Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is my very first fanfiction and I hope you all will like it! It took me awhile to finally step over my shadow and post a fanfic. I always wanted to do it, to share my love for my favorite ships, shows and so on! I really hope you will enjoy this fic and hopefully the ones I write in the future!  
> I also love Tessa's and Magnus Friendship so I wanted to bring some more of them in it ! <3
> 
> English isn't my first language but a very sweet little bean helped me and corrected my Mistakes and helped me to make this fic even better so a huge thank you to @Allie_enigma  
> She also writes amazing FanFic's go check them out <3

Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn. That was a title Magnus had never thought he would get to use. Now, it was a name that he always carried with secret pride.  
Magnus sat down on a small stone wall which led along the outlines of the beach. The sound of cars, sirens and mundanes filled his ears while he dwelled in his own memories. He smiled warmly as he watched the love of his life laugh in the sunlight.  
Magnus had never been able to anticipate where he would be taken during the course of his long life; What adventures would happen at every twist and turn. But no matter what, every memory was still cherished. Good and bad. Some made him smile, some made him cry and some even made him shudder and ask questions that he was unable to answer.  
His journey had already been long, and he had met many people. Some had stayed and become close friends while some had just been quick faces, passing glances. Through all of this, there had also been lovers. There had been quite a few under his own admission, a few serious relationships, but they had all failed in the end.

***

“Relationships..,” Magnus mumbled quietly, and a memory of Camille came flooding back to him. He had once thought of her as the one. He had done everything, even waiting months for her to return, the time that Tessa Gray had needed to become her to break her brother out of DeQuincy’s ‘Party’. She had left him like everyone else Magnus had ever known. It was a long, long time after that, that someone new had finally come into his life. A beautiful, blue eyed angelic boy.

_-Hold me til’ I’m not lonely anymore._  
_It’s only the crashing of the ocean to the shore-_

Alexander Lightwood was a Nephilim, and for Magnus the most beautiful and strongest of them all. The last time he had found himself so fascinated by a Nephilim had been when William Herondale had come crashing into his home, out of breath and begging him for help. Alec had a few small similarities with Will, but only the hair and eyes. Alec wasn’t like his sister, Isabelle, or his brother, Jace, and definitely not like William or any other Shadowhunter that Magnus had ever known.  
For Magnus, Alec was the only Nephilim that had ever made his world brighter, but even their start hadn’t been easy.

_-‘Cause in the dark there are no strangers,_  
_There are no strangers at all._  
_'Cause in the dark there are no strangers,_  
_There are no strangers at all-_

During the war against Valentine and Sebastian Morgenstern, Clarissa Fairchild had barged into Magnus’ party with her best friend, Simon, Isabelle, Alec Lightwood and finally, Jace Herondale. It had been the first time in a long while that Magnus had encountered a Nephilim capable of stealing his breath.  
It had taken a decent amount of time until they had been able to meet alone, to be able to get to know each other, but whenever they met in secret, Magnus had always found himself incredibly excited.  
Magnus had learned pretty quickly that Alec was shy and insecure when it came to love, and he was jealous, which wasn’t something Magnus expected. He himself was usually the jealous one in the relationship.  
It had been a hard challenge, which Magnus had known he was ready to risk, but he had still found himself broken after Alec had turned to Camille to make his request. To ask for something Magnus had certainly never expected him of all people to do.

***

Magnus remembered fleeing to his apartment in Paris.  
He had mostly spent his time listening to sad music compositions, drinking cheap wine, eating pizza or chinese food, and laying on the couch or floor.  
He couldn’t remember which day it was when his dearest friend, Tessa Gray, had shown up, staring down at him while he laid on the floor in nothing but an old dirty shirt, long gone from white, underwear and tennis socks.  
Magnus hated to cry, he barely did it, but Alec had taken his heart with him. Magnus felt broken. Alone without him by his side, the tears fell down his face as he held onto Tessa. She held him gently in return and let her hand run through his hair, spending him love and comfort. He was scared, scared to be alone again after finding someone who he thought would love him for who he was.

_-I was a lost boy when I met you._  
_I was a lost boy, was a lost boy-_

Magnus and Alec had both scared each other often. During the war, both had gotten hurt more than once and Magnus had very nearly lost his life. Alec had saved him and when he had, Magnus had felt like a knight who had just been saved by his dragon slaying Prince.  
There were so many memories in Magnus’ mind. Memories of where they could’ve lost each other or where their differences had tested their relationship beyond repair, but there were even more happy ones to reach for.  
Like the time when Alec had dragged him to a small, quiet park. He remembered a picnic blanket, basket and many pillows on the ground. But it wasn’t just for them. There was Jace, gently stroking a hair out of Clary’s face, Simon offering Izzy an already filled glass of wine. Aline with her wife, Helen, who rested her head in Aline’s lap, enjoying gentle and tender touches.  
Every time Magnus looked to Aline, he thought about the time when she had clumsily tried to ask Helen to stay in Rome and go on an actual date. To her surprise, Helen had made the first step, by kissing her before the first date could even happen.  
They had all enjoyed spending time together. The picnic was the day where Alec had accidentally dropped into conversation that Magnus Bane wasn’t the warlock's real name, so the others had tried to find the real one.  
“Maybe... It is Hans!?” Jace laughed and threw a small piece of cheese at Alec. “Or I-“  
“No, no, it is definitely Rudolf!” Simon interrupted Jace with a loud laugh.  
“Or it could be Steve?!” Aline said, but shook her head right after. “No, you don’t look like a Steve.” She gave him a big smile before stuffing some grapes into her mouth.  
“No! It’s Hans Peter, for sure!!” Helen giggled and stole one of her wife’s grapes. “Would totally fit!”  
“Honestly, I admire all your nice suggestions, but you’re all wrong! It will remain a secret,” Magnus said and earned a loud ‘Boooh!’ from the group. Alec smiled at him gently. _Oh, how he loved his Shadowhunter’s smile!_

_-I was a lost boy when I met you._  
_I was a lost boy, was a lost boy-_

Magnus couldn’t have asked for a better family. He loved them all dearly and never in his dreams had he have ever thought that he would have the honor of being married to the person that he loved the most in the entire world.

***

Magnus smiled and looked down once more. To his hand and the wedding ring that was lovingly placed on his finger. “Magnus Lightwood-Bane,” he said quietly to himself. He remembered the little ceremony they had had on the beach. Their friends had set up the whole wedding in literal seconds just for them. Of course, their Kids had also helped.

Kids. Also something Magnus had never imagined to have. Kids with the love of his life. Raphael and Max were little rays of sunshine and he couldn’t have asked for better children. The Blackthorns and Lightwoods had welcomed them both into the family with open arms. Octavian Blackthorn in particular was definitely happy to finally have someone of his age to play with.  
Magnus' smile grew. He couldn’t have asked for a better family. He loved them all so dearly.  
A familiar shadow covered the ground in front of him. Magnus looked up and stared into the beautiful face of his friend, Tessa, and her little newborn daughter, Mina.  
“You seem like you’ve been thinking a lot lately. Have you?” She asked and sat down next to him. “Are you okay, Magnus?” She gave him her usual concerned smile.  
Magnus showed a wide smile in return. He always saw the sweet, innocent sixteen year old Girl in her. The girl who had just gotten out of New York, not knowing that she was one of the most powerful creatures walking on Earth.  
“Yes, I’m good. I just got lost in some old memories as I saw Alec and the kids play.” He pointed to his husband, who was tossing their youngest son up with laughter. The three of them were building a giant sandcastle, and Magnus watched as Rafe handed Alec a number of shells.  
“Oh!” Tessa let out a relieved sigh as she laughed softly. “I never imagined that one day, we would sit together with our kids and no war around us.” She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. “Are you happy?”  
“Oh, I am more than happy.” He returned her smile, placing a hand on her back. “It's a good life, Tessa Gray. I can’t wait to see what the future brings us.”

_End_

_Song Lost Boy - The Midnight_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading <3
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated <3
> 
> Find me in Twitter @thatwasuseless


End file.
